


Prisoner 11201

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bondage, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred gets frisky with the Chief Warden.</p><p>Russia/America. Prison!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner 11201

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penniavaswen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penniavaswen/gifts).



> Something short written in like an hour. I'm sorry it's un-beta-ed at the moment, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Happy Halloween, everyone ^^/
> 
> Dedicated to [penniavaswen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/penniavaswen) for [this post](http://whitewingsfanfictions.tumblr.com/post/60914990528/trope-meme-thing). I promised to write something for you, and I'm sorry it took forever to get it done orz Thank you for slogging through so many of my fics! You deserve all the love!

Alfred gasped and writhed, his legs held spread as he balanced on an industrial-sized washing machine, his wrists cuffed together to a pipe above his head.

It was recreational hours on a Sunday morning, and he was in the laundry room being fucked by Chief Warden Braginski whose keys jangled with every thrust into him, matching the hot breathy noises the latter was making with wanton abandonment. It had ceased to be the silly put-on porn star moans he had been making earlier as well, the Chief Warden thought with grim satisfaction. His prisoner sounded genuinely excited now, writhing bodily as he gulped for breath, his muscles taut with strain as his hands clawed desperately in search of something to hold on to.

“Need – n-need _touch_!” Alfred said in a husky little whisper. He thrust his cock standing erect and neglected between them, flushed with blood and beading at the tip with pre-cum. “Please, Chief Warden,” he wheedled in his best whore voice. “Need – n-need y–”

The Chief Warden latched his mouth to Alfred’s and cut him off, reaching to grasp his cock and tugging it in a rhythm roughly matching the pace of his own thrusts. Alfred rewarded him with a high keening sound, slopping wet grateful kisses back as he moaned his pleasure. The Chief Warden was hard and rough, but Alfred did not care. It felt good, it was more than he could take, and it was not long before he came with a tight soundless cry, spilling his seeds over his orange coveralls as he went rigid, then slack.

“Did I say you could come?”

Though mildly spoken, the words chilled Alfred, and it brought him quickly down and back to earth. He tripped over his tongue as he tried to apologise, but the Chief Warden would not hear him. He lifted Alfred’s hips again and thrust brutally in, inciting a surprised “Oh!” from him.

“You need another lesson in restrain, Prisoner Eleven-Two-Oh-One,” the Chief Warden said gently, ever so gently, with words that were at odds with the quick punishing rhythm he had set up.

“Y-yes!” Alfred said meekly, breathlessly, in the way he knew the Chief Warden liked to hear him.

After he was finished, the Chief Warden wiped himself on Alfred’s coveralls and zipped up. He stood back to admire the picture Alfred made; a debauched pretty little blond streaked up to his chest in his own cum, with blue eyes staring half-lidded over a pair of glasses hanging askew on his face, complimenting the orange of his high-visibility coveralls. He brushed a thumb lightly over a healing cut at the corner of Alfred’s mouth, inspecting the yellow bruise on the side of his face from when he had been beaten.

“You will do better next time, yes?” he asked, smiling sweetly. Alfred nodded at that, eager to appease. His cuffs rattled against the metal pipe as the Chief Warden pulled him in for a kiss.

The bell would ring soon for lunch, and the Chief Warden would need to go and oversee the other wardens then. Alfred knew that they were serving roast as it was the first Sunday of the month. He also knew that he would be skipping it as punishment for his misdeed; the Chief Warden was turning to leave without un-cuffing him.

“Try not to alert your fellow inmates to your presence here, hm?” he said in parting over his shoulder, just before he left.


End file.
